Embodiments of the present invention relate to a hanger intended to hold a garment by clipping and provided with a control mechanism. Embodiments of the invention apply in particular to the suspension of garments by clipping, in particular pants or skirts.
Several models of hangers of the clipping type are known, with two arms to clip garments. According to a type of these models, both arms, for example in wood, are linked by a metal hook used at the same time for suspension and as a lever for bringing both arms away or closer. These hangers are usually not easy to use. In fact, the user must at the same time hold the hanger, operate the lever to lock or unlock the arms, mutually bring the arms away or closer and position the garment between both arms. To perform these various operations nearly simultaneously proves to be difficult. In addition, it is also very tricky to perform these operations with both hands only.
Handling the hanger being complicated, there is also a risk to get a finger caught between the arms when closing. The force generated at the level of the arms is high enough to make this situation very unpleasant for the user.
There is therefore a need for a hanger for holding a garment by clipping, which is easy to use and highly secure.